Dr. Raffitto "Raffi" Leevon
Raffi, full name Dr. Raffitto Leevon, is a member of A.I.M.. Appears as a playable character in Jagged Alliance and Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games. Nonplayable and an alum in Jagged Alliance 2. Biography "Born to parents of Jamaican and Scottish ancestry, Dr. Raffitto Leevon has attempted to care for the casualties of war during countless conflicts. However, as of this moment, his standing within the medical profession remains sketchy." - Jagged Alliance "Doctor Leevon, whose medical degree was always the subject of much debate, left this organization at the beginning of the year without notification. Apparently, he has changed his name and embarked on a new career. Doctor Raffiman, and his Cajun-funk band, Rotis and Haggis, has captured the imagination of the music world with the distinctive sound of their synthesized spoons and their current hit, Bajun Bayous." - Jagged Alliance 2 Alumni Gallery Quirks While referred to as a doctor, there are lots of transparent clues that he obviously isn’t: *His dexterity is the second lowest in the entire Jagged Alliance series, meaning that it must be hard for him to perform surgery when he’s so uncoordinated. *He’s very stupid. Having the third lowest wisdom in the entire series, he doesn’t have the smarts to do anything complicated. *His medical skill is very low. He hardly has the skills to use a band-aid, let alone a bandage. Usefulness Raffi is another highly amusing, but generally useless merc. Most of his stats are awful, with only his Agility being any good. For a supposed doctor his Dexterity and Wisdom are awful, ensuring he’s terrible at both shooting and knifing. Needless to say his 4 medical skill doesn’t do him any favors either. Fun as a joke character, but useless otherwise. He is a fast runner with a lot of AP however, so he could be useful as an extra pair of hands to carry items since he costs essentially nothing. Equipment Jagged Alliance *Combat Knife *Canteen *Radio Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games *Combat Knife *First Aid Kit *2 Pocket Vest *Radio Relationships Likes *Reverend Clyde Potter Is Liked by *Fidel Dahan Dislikes *Dr. Ahmad "Doc" Koolhan Is Disliked by *Alan "Spam" Webster *Dr. Clifford "Cliff" Highball *Dr. Mitch Shudlem ''Quotes'' "Me a '''very' good doctor! At very good price."'' - on call (1), Deadly Games "Me be doctor of the month dis month..." - on call (2), Deadly Games "You sees, me very good doctor!" - Hired "When dat Doctor Koolhan dies, you try mes' again!" - Attempting to hire with Dr. Ahmad "Doc" Koolhan on the team "Okays... Me be waiting for your call." - Fired "What yous' be doing? Me just be gettin' ready! Dis no be right!" - Fired before entering a mission "Me no like what yous' did to me's last time... Me's never goin' to work for yous'!" - Refusing hiring after being fired before entering a mission "Me's tells you, no?" - Before repeating an interview "Hello... Me sees something." - Item spotted "Hello... Hello... Me sees da bad guy here. He no sees me!" - Enemy spotted, not found "Oh no... Dey sees me." - Enemy spotted, found "Keeps in touch, man..." - Enemy killed "Good, man... All dose guys be dead." - All enemies dead "Hello... Hello... Dey be's shootin' at me's, man!" - Under fire "Dat was close... Man!" - Under fire, close bullet "Hello... Hello... Why me no get enough bullets?" - Without ammo "Dat be strange!" - Can't make action "Me be real tired." - Low stamina "Me bleeding, man..." - Injured "Help me! Me's needs a doctor... A real doctor!" - Dying "Oh man... Dey killed Reverend Potter. God will makes dem pay!" - If Rev dies "Me's do it." - Ordered to attack an ally Dis person make fun of me lots of times man. Me do it. - Ordered to attack ally (Jagged Alliance?) "Doc be no laughing at me no mores!" - Ordered to attack Doc "I's no want to shoot God, man!" - Ordered to attack Rev "We da best!" - Mission clear "Me gots to go! Me gets big medical award in homeland!" - If he is carrying $340 or more at the end of a mission "We's be da best!" - Campaign end Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:A.I.M. Category:Alumni